A Hidden Life
by Boredomspuzzle
Summary: Harry Potter grew up on Number 4 Privet Drive, with his older brother,and three sisters. What happens when the wizarding world figures out that Harry Potter had a Hidden Life. A different name,an adoptive family, and not so savory friends.ABANDONED! Sry.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly known charachters, and I can only partly claim ownership of the Indel family._

Chapter One- A brief history

Harry Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, was a very average boy, on some accounts. He loved summertime, annoyed his siblings, and occasionally fought with his parents. He disliked school, though he loved what he learned there. He had good friends, whom he shared his secrets with and occasionally fought with. However these facts lay only on the surface of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

On June 10th, a particularly sunny Monday, in 1996, Hadrian Indel(known to most as Harry Potter, but those close to him as Rian) returned home to his family and friends. He waited patiently at Kings Cross Station, until all but one of the students had left. He sat down next to the remaining student.  
" 'Lo Luna."  
"Did you know that that Rowena Ravenclaw was the last known survivor of a full out Nargle attack?" A pale blond girl with wide dreamy blue eyes said softly.  
"Why, no. I didn't." Rian said with a smile. Rian was tall for his age at 5'11, and still growing. During the school year he kept his hair short, though he liked it long. He was tan, muscular, though slim and had intense green eyes.  
"Are you very excited to be going home, Rian?"  
"Very excited, school is very much a torture to me, Luna dear."  
"Yes, I know. It must be very difficult to pretend to be someone you should not be." Rian laughed quietly.  
"You will be joining me and our friends next weekend at Gringotts?"  
"Yes, I am most assuredly looking forward to it, Goblins have such fascinating tales to spin."  
"Indeed, did you ever hear the one Griphook tells, of meeting Godric in his ghost form?"  
"No, I haven't, is it-"  
"Hadrian!" A voice called, Rian immediately stood up and ran into the open arms of a tall, muscular blond man.  
"Andreas, I didn't know you were going to be home from college! I thought you had tests to take!"  
"I finished them yesterday," The man called Andreas (Andy for short) said with a bright smile. Andreas looked very little like his adopted brother, with shaggy blond hair, freckled skin and dancing hazel eyes. "Mum and Dad are waiting at home, Sam is sick, and Eve has ballet so Becca took her, so here I am!"  
"Well, I'm glad to see you," Rian said with a smile, as he and his brother lifted his trunk. Rian nodded his goodbye to Luna and set off to his brothers beat up pick up truck. They threw the trunk into the back, and clambered into the cab. The ride home was pleasant, Rian filled his brother in to the details, telling him of the DA, and the battle in the Department of Mysteries.  
"Lupin just barely caught Sirius before he fell through the veil! We mostly made it out unscathed, Hermione had to spend two weeks in the Hospital Wing, serves her right really, I mean the man was right in front of her! She should have kicked his wand out of the way, whether or not he could speak!"  
Andy listened eagerly to his brothers story, Rian had always been a brilliant boy, sly and cunning with a tendency towards mischief and disguise, but his ruse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was by far the biggest one he had ever played, and it took their Father's logical and cunning thinking to keep it all going. Andy admitted that he wasn't smart that way, though he was quite gifted at Martial Arts, and could have never pulled a trick like that, specially under the noses of such powerful people. All he could do was allow his brother to talk to him, to get the things at school off his chest, from girls(and boys) to the death of a boyfriend.  
Andy pulled the car into the drive way of number 4 and their was a flurry of movement as four people poured out of the door.  
"Rian!" Rian's mum wrapped him up in a hug, his mum was small, standing at 5'4, 7 inches shorter than her second son, and 9 inches than her first son, and her husband. Rian laughed, and spun his mother round, before stepping into the arms of his father, who hugged him tight and ruffled his hair. Next his 16 year old sister, Rebecca ( who turned 17 a week before he turned 16) launched herself at him, she was also small, tiny actually, standing at 5'0. Next he found his arms full of chatting 10-almost 11- year old.  
"Eve, let your brother breathe!" His mother, Willow, scolded, taking the petite 8 year old into her arms. Rian's dad, Nathan, laughed his full bellied laugh, and grabbed Rian's trunk from the car and led the way inside.  
Rian had lived with his adoptive family for as long as he could remember. His parents had found him on their doorstep a week after moving in. Andreas had been five at the time, and Becca only 2 but they had taken him in, bleeding scar and all and welcomed him, making him one of their own, renaming him legally Hadrian James Clay Indel, the third Indel child. When the time came for Rian to attend Hogwarts, and the letter arrived, as well as a letter explaining his fame to his 'Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia'. his father had assumed (correctly) that the Wizards had meant to leave him with this couple, not knowing they had moved. Rian had disguised his scar and gone into Diagon Alley with his father. After reading several books he and his father had decided on 'The Perfect Little Golden Boy' ruse, get into Gryffindor, make friends with a disgraced pureblood, that had been way to easy, it was obvious that Ron had been ordered to befriend him, as well as a Muggleborn student, hopefully female. Do mediocre work while studying privately, and save people. At first it had been easy to pull off, some people he allowed in, as they were his true friends, but otherwise he stayed hidden. In his third year however, his position was threatened. When Sirius had offered him a place to stay, he had to say yes, everyone thought he was neglected by his relatives,the Dursleys, why wouldn't he say yes? But luck struck out, and Harry ended up safe, though slightly guilty that he was happy while Sirius was on the run. As the years passed, things grew more and more complicated with each passing year. This year especially had been difficult, his pretend fights with his friends, his semi-submission to the evil toad,the press, pretending not to know Occlumency even though he had mastered it after two sessions. And then his dive into the pensive, that was such a Gryffindor move, why ever had he done it? Little did Rian know that his life was about to get even more complicated.  
Rian collapsed at the kitchen table, where freshly baked cookies stood waiting. He took a bite of Double Chocolate Chip, and hummed in pleasure.  
"I have been dreaming of your cooking all year mum, god this is so good!" Willow laughed and offered her son a glass of milk.  
"So, how was Hogwarts this year?"  
Rian launched into the tale of his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The afternoon passed quickly after that. Going up to the room he shared with Andreas, Rian quickly unpacked, casually throwing dirty clothes with Andres into the laundry chute. Rian talked about his new boyfriend, and Andreas talked of college girls. Andreas told Rian of his spot on the Football team (Called Soccer in America, which they both had a good laugh about) and Rian told of his exploits in Quiditch, including getting a life ban. Once Rian was completely unpacked the room was a mess, the putting away of dirty laundry having become a dirty laundry fight. They both changed into old jeans and t-shirts before going out to help their dad paint the fence out back. Before dinner Rian and Becca played a duet together, Rian on Violin and Becca on flute, while Evangeline danced along.  
They had all of Rian's favorites for dinner, and Sammy, Rian's youngest sister at age four, finally joined them having slept off her fever.  
The summer always passed quickly for Rian, falling into a blur of football games, summer homework, music, muggle friends, chores, planning for the next school year with his dad, good food, learning to drive, swimming and before he knew it, it was Angel's birthday, the day she turned 11.  
He and Andreas trod down the stairs, hair messy, still in their pajamas. At the table Evangeline (sometimes called Eve, and sometimes Angel) was bouncing up and down excitedly. Willow was setting Birthday Breakfast Cake on the table, Nathan and Becca were over by the piano and everybody except Angel joined them. Rian took up his violin, Becca her flute, Nathan took the Piano and Andreas the guitar. Willow and Sammy took the singing part, both singing soprano. It was a tradition at their house, and everybody had their own birthday song composed by Mum and Dad at birth.  
As they were sitting at the breakfast table, celebrating, in flew an owl. An owl addressed to Evangeline Indel, telling her that she was a witch and that a Professor would be stopping by later to explain everything.  
Rian appropriately said "Oh shit."


End file.
